101114-Ryspor-Beau
07:43 CA: There is a knock on Ryspor's door... 07:44 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ vp. "Come in," he callʃ.~ 07:45 CA: Beau opens the door, "Ryspor, good you are here"... 07:47 GT: ~He lookʃ down in mock ʃvrpriʃe. "Indeed I am. Fancy that." He chvckleʃ. "What can I do for yov?"~ 07:48 CA: "Look, I have heard that you're going to be sent down to the planets soon"... 07:52 CA: "I wished to say farewell before you left"... 07:53 GT: ~"Oh." Hiʃ ʃmile ʃoftenʃ. "Natvrally, it ʃhan't be goodbye FOREVER. Yov can be reʃt aʃʃvred I ʃhall be coming back to viʃit yov. Perhapʃ I'll even ʃee if I can bring yovr children with me." He conʃiderʃ. "Failing that, I covld ʃee abovt tracking down their handleʃ if yov'd like."~ 07:54 CA: "Oh! Well, Sami has already given me the handle to one miss. Rubi Demain, and I must say she seems to be a bright child"... 07:55 CA: "But I, without a doubt, look forward to getting to see you when you visit"... 07:57 GT: ~"Ah, yov have?" He bovnceʃ excitedly. "That'ʃ excellent! I have alʃo come in contact with both my children. Thiago and Mary." He ʃighʃ happily. "They're both ʃvch wonderfvl children."~ 07:58 GT: ~He grimaceʃ. "Thovgh I meʃʃed thingʃ vp within record time with Mary. ʃhe'ʃ forgiven me, lvckily, bvt...ʃtill. Qvite a wonderfvl ʃtart aʃ a father, no?"~ 07:59 CA: "Ah, well I'm sure it will all be well. You are quite talented at helping people feel better about things"... 08:01 GT: ~He blvʃheʃ. "Ahaha, I ʃvppoʃe ʃo."~ 08:07 CA: "And uh, remember to not be too headstrong about things. I don't want someone to have to decapitate you again..." He laughs nervously. Oh god why did he say that... 08:08 GT: ~"Ahaha, yeʃ, perhapʃ not." He chvckleʃ. "Perhapʃ I can get Thiago to do it. He'ʃ already ʃtabbed me, yov know."~ 08:08 CA: "Oh uh... and you're sure he's a good kid? I don't even see a wound..."... 08:09 GT: ~"Oh, I ʃhovld clarify. It waʃn't ME, or, well, I ʃvppoʃe it waʃ, bvt not THIʃ me. I'm referring to the alternate verʃion of myʃelf."~ 08:10 CA: "Oh yeah, I suppose there are adult versions of ourselves. Well, for me it would be an adult female version but whatever, same old same old"... 08:12 GT: ~"Indeed. In any caʃe, it'ʃ all been explained, and I'm confident I can trvʃt him, vnleʃʃ my alternate ʃelf provideʃ evidence to the contrary."~ 08:13 CA: "I simply cannot wait to see the newest installment of my favorite sitcom, where the 3 Tezetis square off against one another"... 08:14 GT: ~"Oh goodneʃʃ, we do have three of me rvnning arovnd now, do we not?" He frownʃ. "I ʃtill have yet to track him down." He ʃighʃ. "Or fill Libby'ʃ Primer."~ 08:16 CA: "Oh yea"... 08:17 CA: "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"... 08:18 GT: ~"Becavʃe it haʃ many noteʃ, thovgh all very flat, and it iʃ nevar, with an A, pvt the wrong way backwardʃ," he reciteʃ. "I believe that'ʃ it."~ 08:19 CA: "Ok great, I don't need to give any motivational words to Rysprime"... 08:25 GT: ((ok are you waiting on me because i thought you were going to launch into motivational speech)) 08:25 CA: ((dramitic & triumphant music plays in the background)) 08:25 CA: (("Ryspor")) 08:25 CA: (("dont be a lil bitch")) 08:26 GT: ((*ryspor sheds a single tear*)) 08:26 GT: (('it's all so clear now')) 08:27 CA: "But uh, really. You're really smart, and cool, so you could probably lead your team if you have to. Plus, we're still heir buddies, you know? You got this"... 08:48 GT: ~He giveʃ a ʃmall ʃmile. "Thank yov, Beav. It trvly meanʃ a good deal to me that yov at the very leaʃt think ʃo mvch of me."~ 08:52 CA: "Hehe, how could I not, you always helped me out of my messes"... 08:52 GT: ~"Yov've helped me ovt of my fair ʃhare aʃ well, yov know. The incident with Joʃʃik comeʃ to mind rather ʃtarkly."~ 08:55 CA: "Oh wow, doesn't that feel like forever ago..."... 08:58 GT: ~"It haʃ been nearly three ʃweepʃ, now that I come to think abovt it." He ʃighʃ, looking down at himʃelf. "It'ʃ ʃo odd to realize that technically, I'm an advlt now. If Alternia ʃtill exiʃted, I'd likely be in command of a fleet of ʃome ʃort right now." He chvckleʃ. "Likely not a very powerfvl one, given my ʃtatvʃ among my fellow ʃeadwellerʃ."~ 09:00 CA: "But I'd bet every queen piece I own that they would be the happiest fleet on Alternia"... 09:00 GT: ~"Certainly the moʃt emotionally ʃtable fleet, haha."~ 09:04 CA: "So, do you think you're ready?"... 09:07 GT: ~"I certainly hope ʃo." He ʃtrokeʃ hiʃ chin. "It will be nice to ʃee my children in the fleʃh at laʃt, Mary eʃpecially." He ʃighʃ. "I have a feeling ʃhe needʃ ʃomeone to be there for her right now."~ 09:09 CA: "really? What's wrong?"... 09:10 GT: ~"Her father waʃ Joʃʃik in their vniverʃe," he ʃayʃ ʃimply.~ 09:10 CA: "...Ah"... 09:11 CA: "Yes, I worry the same for Rubi, since Tlaloc is her father, and her sister Miloko as well."... 09:12 GT: ~"Yeʃ. It'ʃ going to be hard on all the children whoʃe parentʃ did not ʃvrvive ovr ʃeʃʃion."~ 09:14 CA: "Null, Tlaloc, Vejant, Jossik, Kikate, Glissa, Balish, Leon, Dean, Aura, and Me..." He sighs. "Quite the list..."... 09:14 CA: As he lists the names, he counts them off on his fingers... 09:16 GT: ~"Yeʃ. I ʃvppoʃe it'ʃ a bleʃʃing any of vʃ ʃvrvived at all, really." He makeʃ a determined face. "Bvt ʃvrvive we have, and thiʃ iʃ what trvly matterʃ in the end."~ 09:20 CA: "Yes, unfortunatley I still have made no progress on joining you all, but I'm sure you will do fine without me! Please remember to be careful"... 09:21 GT: ~"I ʃhall, worry not." He grinʃ. "I ʃhovld at the very leaʃt be ʃafe from mind-controlling twinkʃ on whichever team I am vltimately aʃʃigned to."~ 09:25 CA: "Remember to keep in touch, remember to brush your teeth" he jokingly adds. He heads for the door. "I wish you good luck Ryspor" ... 09:26 GT: ~"And the ʃame to yov, Beav," he ʃayʃ, ʃmiling. "I'll let yov know when I arrive."~ 09:27 CA: "Farewell" He heads out of the door, letting it close behind him...